Who is Lisanna Strauss
by thecagedsong
Summary: Lisanna just came back from Edolas and Fairy Tail couldn't be happier, but Lucy senses something bothering her new nakama and the girls have a heart to heart. Pure friendship, because neither of these girls deserve hate.


"Hey Lisanna, I was wondering where you went," Lucy said as she sat down. It was noon the day after Lisanna returned from Edolas and most of the guild was either passed out or nursing a hang-over quietly.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you aren't passed out with the rest of them, my Lucy would have gotten so drunk she would have knocked half the guild out before they had a chance to drink more than one shot." Lisanna said with an amused laugh.

"That's right, to you _I'm_ probably the copycat Lucy since you met Lucy Ashley first." Lucy pondered this for a bit, wondering if this was how Lucy Ashley had felt every-time Natsu called her Scary Lucy.

"Now that I think about it, it's really crazy that we traveled to an alternate dimension and met people so different, yet so similar."

"You noticed that too huh? I'm not sure any of the others understand what you do. Talking to Natsu and Gray, they only seemed to see the differences."

"Well, I did get to spend the most time out of everyone with my opposite. It took a while to figure out, but it was only superficial things that made us different. Lucy Ashley and I both have complete faith in our guild and our friends, and we know exactly how to remind others of that. Originally, I didn't understand how she could just up and leave us one morning when we needed her, but then she sent Natsu Dragion and we met up with your Fairy Tail on the outskirts. I would have done the same exact thing, heck sometimes I don't even leave a note when I go off and deal with something alone. It drives my team absolutely crazy, but I am probably not going to stop doing it. Lucy is probably the only one that would understand." Lucy sighed and took a sip of a water she had brought with her. It was a shame they would never get to see each other again, Edolas Fairy Tail could probably teach Earthland Fairy Tail a whole lot. It could be like a wizard exchange program across dimensions! Lisanna interrupted her "welcome to earthland" poster musings.

"It's like that for every person of Fairy Tail, and at first all I could see was the differences, I actually hung out with Juvia a lot because I didn't have any pre-conceived ideas about how she would act. When I made it a game to find as many similarities as possible, things got a lot easier."

"Oh, I've been meaning to tell you something that occurred to me sometime yesterday when everyone else was cross-eyed drunk." Lucy took a moment to reach over, place her hand on top of Lisanna's, and look her in the eye, "I think you are really selfless Lisanna. Spending two years pretending to be someone you're not to help your friends during difficult times is hard, I betting sometimes you worried about losing who you really are. I just want you to know that Lisanna Strauss is one of the most selfless people I have ever heard of, and I look forward to getting to know her."

Right then Lisanna started crying, she bowed her head to try and hide it, an instinct from dealing with Lucy's counter-part, but tears falling onto the table are a bit of a give-away.

"Thank you Lucy," she said in a small voice, "I needed to hear that." Lucy had seen what the others hadn't, she wasn't the same Lisanna that died two years ago. She hadn't spent those two years frozen, she had made new friends, watched those friends be killed by Erza, she had lived a lie, and learned to be the aggressive bossy leader that her counterpart had been. When her old family saw her, they treated her like the delicate, shy girl she had been before. Lucy had seen the way she inspired and straightened out her guild and knew that who Earthland Fairy Tail knew to be Lisanna and who she really was differed. After crying for more than a minute Lucy tugged on her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Y-you're right. I don't know who I am anymore. No one here knows what I've seen, or what I've done. How would they react to their Lisanna hurting people for information? I had to practice swordsmanship for hours every day so that no one would suspect I've never held their magic before in my life. It probably doesn't seem like it since I can't stop crying, but I learned how to be really strong." Lucy felt a little uncomfortable since she didn't know Lisanna that well yet, but she could already see that they would be great friends. Lucy had a past that she didn't tell anyone about either, things she was ashamed of.

"You don't have to hide anything Lisanna," Lucy said, eyes brimming, "The guild is strong, you can lean on us while you figure out who you want to be. Elfman and Mira were so devastated when they thought you died that they were cut off from their own magic for a while, but they grew stronger. We all can live whoever you want to be, because we know things happened to you. All we want is for you to be yourself."

"Really?" Lisanna asked weakly, "no more pretending?" She knew the answer, she knew it, but she wanted someone else to tell her what to do for once.

"Really." Lucy said. Lucy felt Lisanna's tears dry up and let her go.

"Thank you Lucy, these past few days have been so stressful, I needed a good cry."

"What are friends for if not for crying on?" They laughed.

"You probably think I am so stupid to be sad when I finally get to be reunited with my siblings."

Lucy shook her head, "You regained old friends, but you lost an entire set of friends at the same time. I would probably think less of you if you didn't shed a few tears over losing them. They were pretty cool people." They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, sipping their drinks.

"But what was up with Gray and Juvia? There has to be a pretty good story behind that little romance!" Lucy asked. Lisanna laughed and promised to tell the story only if she got the Earthland version as well. They spent the rest of the afternoon trading stories and everyone was surprised when the next day the two of them were best buds.

Cana lost money from her bet on a catfight, but everyone else was just happy their family could be together.

**A/N: So I saw a request on Tumblr for more Lisanna and Lucy BROTP, and I got thinking about Lisanna, and I literally have no idea how to write her, she acts differently in every single one of my stories. Here is one way her return from Edolas could have turned out. **


End file.
